Online Fun
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: What would happen if the trio stumbled across our favorite puppets?
1. Bothering Snape

**I know that I've got way too many "in progress" stories than is healthy but I just had to do this one. I don't know if it's already been done or not but who really cares?**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Harry Potter, but I also don't own Potter Puppet Pals! Life is cruel.**

------------------------

Hermione typed away at the key board. She was furious. Some witch posing as a muggle in the muggle world was leaking Harry's life story into that world as a fictional tale and making a lot of money off it.

Hermione's hand danced across the keyboard of her laptop at her parent's home. She found the search engine and typed in "Harry Potter." She was furious at the results! They had even gone so far as to make a muggle movie out of their adventures.

She glanced at the page for a while then curiosity got the better of her. She clicked on the link for the "Harry Potter official website." There were pictures of three people who Hermione guess were supposed to be Harry, herself and Ron. She laughed. They looked nothing like the three of them.

Just then she heard to faint pops from her kitchen. Soon Ron and Harry were calling her from down stairs.

"Guys, come here," she called to them. The two young men soon joined Hermione in her room. After a brief explanation to Ron what computers and the internet was she was Hermione was able to tell Harry what was going on.

"Well say something," Hermione said after telling them that even muggles knew about Harry's life. Harry was staring blankly at the computer screen.

Harry shrugged. "It's really no big deal, Hermione. Voldemort is dead, so whoever is leaking this has no worries about being hunted down by him."

"But what about everyone knowing this stuff? I mean, there's even a movie!" Hermione said. Harry shrugged again.

"The wizarding world has made a big deal out of me since before I even knew wizards existed," Harry said. "I really don't care if muggles know. They don't even think it's real anyway."

Ron was looking at his actor strangely.

"Where did they get this dork to play me?" he asked Hermione. She rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.

Ignoring Ron's comment, Hermione typed in "Potter" into the search engine. She scrolled down, feeling slightly better about the whole catastrophe because Harry was fine with the leak.

"Hey!" Ron said suddenly making his companions jump. "What's that?"

He was pointing to a link that said "Potter Puppet Pals." Hermione shrugged guessing it was something stupid that would most likely get her upset.

"I don't know," Hermione said, sounding uninterested.

"Let's click on it," Harry said. Hermione gave him a look. Great. Now they _both_ wanted to see it. Obviously outnumbered, Hermione clicked on the link.

The Potter Puppet Pals website came up. Music played in the background and a selection of clips to watch popped up. There was a choice between cartoon puppet and live puppets. Hermione thought that if she rolled her eyes anymore she'd probably get a headache.

"Wizard Swears,The Mysterious Ticking Noise, Wizard Angst, Potions Class, Bothering Snape and Trouble at Hogwarts," Harry read aloud. Ron had started laughing and pointing at puppet versions of himself and Harry.

"Click on Bothering Snape," Ron said. "That sounds good."

With no other choice, Hermione clicked on Bothering Snape. Music played once more as the screen changed. A puppet Harry popped on screen.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," said the puppet Harry. Puppet Ron popped up next to him.

"And I am Ron," puppet Ron squeaked.

"They made me sound like a GIRL," Ron yelled at the screen. Harry and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"Let's go bother Snape," puppet Harry said.

"Right-O," said puppet Ron.

"'Right-O' indeed," Ron muttered under his breath, but he was smiling.

"I am Snape, the Potion's mater." A puppet version of their old Potion's teacher bounced onto the screen. The uncanny resemblance was hysterical. The three couldn't contain their laughter.

Suddenly puppet Harry and Ron come up from off screen and bombard puppet Snape while screaming "Bother! Bother! Bother!" Hermione almost fell off her chair.

Soon puppet Ron and Harry were back on there own.

"Woo-hoo! That was fun!" puppet Ron said in his high-pitched voice.

"I like the part when he stops moving," puppet Harry said. The really Harry collapsed on top of the real Ron who's face was as red as his hair from laughing.

The puppets left an awkward pause in there before the Ron puppet suggests that they do it again.

The Harry and Ron puppets then attack Snape with more "Bother's" before Snape finally loses it.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Snape puppet cries pointing his wand at the bothersome puppets. The puppet Ron and Harry let out a comical cry before falling on the ground, smoking from the attack.

Harry and Ron stared at their dead puppet selves with a looks of utter horror on there faces. Hermione really did fall off her chair that time.

"Oh dear," puppet Snape said looking at the two smoldering boys. Suddenly a puppet Dumbledore comes up. The dead puppets forgotten, Harry and Ron were sent into a whole knew fit of laughter. The puppet Dumbledore looked nothing like the real one.

"Hello Severus," puppet Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I can explain, Sir," Snape said shakily. Ron snorted.

"What's this? It looks like young Harry and Ronald are taking an afternoon nap. Let's see what they've got in their pockets," puppet Dumbledore said.

"He's cracked," Harry muttered. A smirk played across his face though. It was humorous. Snape snuck away and Dumbledore checked the pockets of the dead puppets.

"Coward!" Ron yelled gleefully at the retreating form. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's face more than anything.

For some reason though, the puppet Dumbledore thought that after taking nine sickles and a dung bomb from the Harry and Ron puppets, that it would be a good idea to take his robes off and dance.

"O… kay," Ron said when the puppet started dancing with nothing on. Hermione however let out a shriek of laughter and fell back down to the floor after just getting back on her seat.

Ron gave her a curious look but he and Harry were both chuckling too. And why? The whole thing was completely stupid. But it was also genius. Like something the twins would come up with.

"Let's watch another one," Ron said of Hermione's laughing.

"Can't…. breath," Hermione panted. Harry helped her to her feet and conjured up two more chairs so he and Ron could sit.

"Which one should we watch next?" Harry asked going back to the main page. "I think Wizard Angst looks good."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun! Alright. What do you think? I don't know if this story is allowed, if you think it isn't, just let me know and I'll take it off. But besides that what did you think? Should I continue or is it boring? In case you're wondering, you can watch Potter Puppet Pals at potter puppet pals dot com.**


	2. Wizard Angst

**Disclaimer: I'm JK Rowling bumming because I don't own potter puppet pals. ******

**I know an update is long overdue for this story. I hope you haven't all forgotten it by now. **

**-----------------------**

"Wizard Angst?" Ron said. "Don't we have enough of it already?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "I'm willing to bet that after we see this there won't be enough of it."

Hermione smirked at the two. Not willing to waist another minute arguing about something pointless as a title for a puppet show, she reached forward and clicked on Wizard Angst. A muggle site popped up and the show started playing.

A curtain opened and music played. A sign came up saying "Potter Puppet Pals presents" following that came another saying "Wizard Angst." Hermione could already feel a giggle pushing its way up her throat.

Suddenly the puppet Harry came up. This puppet was real unlike the ones from the animation.

"I feel cranky and pubescent today and I don't know why," Puppet Harry growled. "I'm going to take it out on people I like."

Ron chuckled loudly. Hermione giggled. Harry watched the screen confused.

Puppet Ron popped up. "Hello Harry," the puppet squeaked. "What sort of Tom-foolery shall we get up to today?"

"Oh they think we go looking for trouble do they?" Ron asked, still trying to be upset about his puppet's voice.

"No Tom-foolery today, Ron. I'm sick of your dreadful speckled mug," Puppet Harry snapped.

"Why have you hurt me in this way, Harry," whimpered the puppet Ron. Real Ron shoved real Harry who was still stumped at his puppet's behavior.

"Yeah what's your problem Harry?" Puppet Hermione and real Hermione said at the same time. That caused the three of them to burst out laughing.

"My parents are dead, my life sucks, I can't hold down a girl friend and I'm surrounded by –beep-ing goblins and –beep- all the time. I mean what the –beep-," Puppet Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione couldn't stop laughing, mostly at real Harry's face. His eyes were wide but a smirk was definitely visible on his face.

"You know that would do it," Harry said.

"But it's magic, Harry! Goblins are magical!" insisted puppet Ron.

"Yeah, well I still have nightmares about Dobby eating my skin clean off every night! I can't take it anymore! I quit magic!" Puppet Harry insisted right back.

The trio gasped along with puppet Ron who did it obnoxiously right in the puppet Harry's face. More laughing followed.

"But what about fighting you-know-who?" asked the Hermione puppet.

"Fine. It's all up to you now, Ron," said the puppet Harry.

"Figures," real Ron muttered.

The puppet Ron however was stuttering with fear.

"Come on now, go fight him," puppet Harry said, pushing puppet Ron off screen.

Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face as his puppet self was pushed toward a puppet Voldemort.

Voldemort just turned on the puppet Ron and said quite gleefully, "Hello, little child."

"He sounds more like a vampire," Ron said a little louder than necessary to hide his puppet's quivering voice.

"You want a piece of me or what?" puppet Voldemort pressed.

"N-no sir," puppet Ron squeaked before rushing off screen again.

"Yeah you run away," said puppet Voldemort before continuing to stare off into the distance.

"Hey! You got an easy break!" Real Harry said to real Ron. Ron stuck his tongue out. He was still a little bit upset that his puppet was afraid of everything.

"Ron, it's just a puppet," Hermione said patting his arm.

"I can't do it," puppet Ron said to puppet Hermione upon returning.

"You tried your best, Ron," the puppet said.

"Awww! Thanks Herm-own-ninny!" Real Ron said laying his head on her shoulder.

"What's Harry doing?" the puppet red-head asked.

The puppet in question was banging his head on the side of the stage chanting "angst" over and over.

"He's a bit off today, haven't you noticed?" puppet Hermione said.

"Maybe he's in love," said puppet Ron. Hermione snorted. Puppet Ron also knew nothing about love symptoms.

"Who would fall in love with such an a-" puppet Hermione started before being interrupted by both puppet Ron and real Harry.

"What?" Harry said the same time puppet Ron spoke.

"Maybe he needs a hug!"

"I don't want a hug," shouted the puppet Harry.

"Give me a hug, Harry."

"No!" shouted the angsty puppet.

Ignoring the comment, the Ron puppet gave puppet Harry a hug.

"Huggy!" the puppet squeaked.

"I'll wound you!" puppet Harry insisted. The two puppets were then at each other in a fight. Puppet Hermione ducked out of sight. Real Hermione squealed out laughing and fell on top of Ron. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then down at Hermione.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said grinning.

"It's only a puppet," Ron said coolly. Hermione continued laughing out loud.

As the puppets continued fighting, puppet Snape came on screen.

"What is this rumpus?" growled Snape. Harry and Ron laughed out loud as their puppet selves stopped fighting.

"Harry hit me," whined the puppet Ron.

"Ron invaded my personal bubble," accused puppet Harry pointing at Ron.

"Me thinks some severe punishment is in order here," said puppet Snape.

"Oh no!" said the two in unison. Seeming to forget that they were mad at each other, their heads were very close together as if they were afraid.

"The two of you," said puppet Snape, "shall be dragged by your ears to the dungeons were a drunken Filch will be waiting with a cactus and a croquet mallet and then-" But the Professor puppet didn't get to finish. With a brief look at the other puppet Ron and Harry pulled out their wands.

"Pantaloonious Poopakus," they chanted together. It was pretty easy to guess what it was supposed to mean. The trio all fell off their chairs laughing so hard. Hermione looked like she was going to die.

Professor puppet Snape stopped in mid sentence. "I have to- um- leave now," he said before ever so slowly trudging of screen. The laughing didn't stop until a crazy Professor Dumbledore came on screen laughing.

"That was awesome, guys," cackled the puppet.

"Thanks, Dumbledore," squeaked puppet Ron.

"Are you still full of that Wizard Angst Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think I can appreciate life a lot more now," puppet Harry said.

"WELL THAT'S JUST FANTASTIC!" Dumbledore shouted out randomly.

"Hey guy," puppet Hermione said coming back on screen. "Eww. What's that smell?"

"Why it's Snape's greatest potion of all," said puppet Ron dreamily.

The four puppets cheesy laughter was drowned out by the real trio's hysterics. This time it was Ron who crashed into Hermione in a fit of laughter. Harry was just trying to stay in his chair.

Suddenly, the puppet Dumbledore stopped laughing and floated straight off the screen.

"Ok, that was weird," said Ron, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shall we watch another?" Hermione asked, eyes twinkling.

**-------**

**I don't think this one is as good as the first but if you guys like it then "THAT'S JUST FANTASTIC!"**


End file.
